1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable toilet tank flapper. More particularly, the adjustable flapper is proposed for use in most toilet tanks of the type which use 1.6 gallons of water per flush (gpf), as well as older larger sized toilet tanks using standard tank balls.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, 1.6 gpf toilet tanks have been created by numerous manufacturers. The interior structure of each manufacturer""s tank has differed in configuration to an extent where the flapper of each manufacturer has not always been interchangeable nor has there been to date a flapper which will accommodate use in 1.6 gpf tanks of most, if not all, manufacturers.
In this respect, the configuration of interior components of the tanks of the various manufacturers has differed in primarily two significant parameters. The first is the distance between the flush tube, to which one end of the flapper is typically anchored, and the water outlet against which the flapper seal must securely seat in water tight manner, and the second is the angle at which the water outlet is oriented relative to the horizontal.
Thus there has existed a need in the industry for a flapper which allows for the seal of the flapper not only to be adjustable in its distance from the anchor end of the flapper but also to be adjustable in the angulation of the seal relative to a planar base of the flapper, from which the seal depends, to assure secure and water tight seating of the seal in the water outlet of the toilet tank.
According to the invention there is provided an adjustable flapper which can be used with substantially any internalized configuration of components of toilet tanks of at least 1.6 gallon per flush capacity, the flapper comprising at least a base to which is adjustably engaged a seal assembly incorporating a seal, the seal depending from the base, and being movable in at least one desired direction relative to the base to accommodate required distancing of the seal from an anchor end of the base and required angulation of the seal relative to the base to ensure appropriate seating of the seal.